


Balloons

by thetitangami



Series: Kageyama and Hinatas' parenting lives [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetitangami/pseuds/thetitangami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple day in the park with his husband and daughter, and his daughter -he decides- is an angel.</p><p>(A small look into Kageyamas' and Hinatas' parenting lives)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm kinda obsessed with the idea of Kageyama and Hinata as parents. So now I'm making random one shots of them with their little girl. Awesome. This isn't really edited, so fair warning!

Kageyama wonders if the universe has forgiven him for all the shit he pulled in his high school days -it must've, there's no other explanation- because his daughter is an actual heaven sent angel. He's not exaggerating he swears, because this girl is naturally kind and smart and _so painfully beautiful it's mind boggling_. He knows this to be true when they go out to the park one day, Hinata and him on either side of their daughter, holding her hands and swinging her back and forth. She giggles, demanding to go higher with every single swing. Hinata suggests they make her do a back flip -which Kageyama quickly declines- when they hear a little boy crying.

Kageyama and his daughter both pause to look for the source of the noise, and Hinata stops with them. To the left he finds the boy, sniffling as a green balloon floats up away from him and his mother. Kageyama frowns, and looks at the two blue and green balloons tied to his daughters own wrist (they had to tie them there if they were both going to hold onto their daughters hand). Kiyomi looks down at her wrist too, and she frowns before her face lights up again. She slips her hands out of both of their and Kageyama hears Hinata let out a panicked "Kiyomi!"

Kageyama speeds after his daughter and watches as she runs up to the sad little boy. Both Hinata and he pick up the pace until they're a few feet behind their daughter.

"Hi! I'm Kiyomi, what's your name?" Kiyomi asks, slowing down to halt in front of the little boy.

He sniffles once again before he answers, "Ren, and this is my mommy." The mom smiles softly at the little girl.

"Hello Ren-san and Ren-sans mommy." Kiyomi points up to the sky, "Did you lose your balloon?"

He nods, his little lips trembling. Kiyomi simply smiles and starts to pull one of the looped strands from around her small wrist. "Well, Ren-san, I happen to have two balloons. Plus, this one is green!"

Finally slipping the loop off from around her hand, she picks up the little boys hand and raises it in the air. He complies and holds it up; watching is amazement as Kiyomi slides the loop around his hand and onto his wrist. It's a little lose from the stretching Kiyomi cause when she pulled it off herself, but it still holds.

The little boy gasps, and admires and balloon the floats next to him. His mother squeezes his shoulder, "What do you say to Kiyomi-san?"

He turns back to the girl in front of him; smile too big for his small face. "Thank you Kiyomi-san!!"

"No problem, everyone needs a balloon!" She laughs and turns back to where Kageyama and Hinata both stand. "Well, I've gotta go now. My daddies are waiting for me, bye Ren-san and Ren-sans mommy!"

She waves to them both as she runs back to Kageyama and Hinata, grabbing onto her father's hands once she was next to them again. "Sorry daddies, can we keep walking now please?"

Hinata nods and they walk past the little boy and his mom. The mother smiles in appreciation to Kageyama, and his smiles back (hoping it's not the "scary smile" he does sometimes). The women doesn't look frightened or offended, she simply grabs her sons hand and walks to the other direction.

Kageyama looks back down at his daughter when she starts to pull on his hand, "What is it honey?"

"I want to swing again please!" Kiyomi states, bouncing as she walked.

Both men pull of their arms at once, and swing her back and forth once. She laughs again, black hair moving back and forth on her shoulders as she's swung. They place her back down on the ground gently as she catches her breath, still laughing.

"You know Kiyomi," Hinata starts, and still a little breathless their daughter looks up at him. "That was a very nice thing you did for that little boy. I'm very proud of you!"

Kiyomi smile matches Hinatas' perfectly, "Thank you daddy! It wasn't fair I had two balloons when he had lost his."

Kageyama smiles too, and letting go of his daughters hand he bends down, picking her up around her waist. Kiyomi lets out a little squeal as he brings her to his side. "Well was still very nice of you, you little butt."

He blows of raspberry on her cheek, and she makes some type of sound between a laugh and a squeal. "Daddy no!" The protest is weak and smothered with laughter, so Kageyama decides to do it again. This time he goes for the other cheek, turning his daughter in his arms to get a better angle. Kiyomis' laughter is probably disturbing any peace at the park, but it's clear and loud and ever so sweet. She ducks her head away from him, and places it in the crook of Kageyamas' neck.

"No more daddy, no more!" Kiyomi is still giggling when she says this, but she's out of breath from it all.

Kageyama turns his head, and places a kiss on the side of her forehead. "Okay, okay, I'll stop now."

He feels a hand of his back, and Kageyama turns to see Hinata smiling at him. "What?"

Hinata shakes his head, "Nothing, you're just a huge softy."

Kageyama can feel himself blush, and turns his head away. "Shut up Shouyou."

Hinata laughs at him, and Kageyama feels a hand on the side of his face turn him back towards his husband. Kageyama shifts his daughter in his arms so she's more in front of him, and bends down as Hinata pushes up on his toes, meeting Kageyama halfway with a soft kiss.

" _Ewww_ , daddies no! Kissing is gross!" Kiyomi pulls on Kageyamas' shirt in protest, and Kageyama leaves his lovers lips with a smirk.

"Ohhh, kissing is gross hu?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

She nods furiously, "Yes! It's super gross!"

Kageyama drops his a little lower on his hip, and slows to stop on the sidewalk. He turns to Hinata, "Oh, I see. Do you hear that Shouyou? Kissing is _super_ gross."

Hinata nods and smiles at him, "Oh I heard it Tobio, kissing is _super_ gross.”

Kiyomi looks at her dads, blue eyes shifting back and forth as she did. Kageyama and Hinata look at each other a second longer, and then he's leaning down and Hinata is moving up ever-so-slightly. They both attack their daughters face with kisses, small pecks to any part of her face she can reach.

"Ahhh! Daddies, _nooooo,_ kissing is gross!" Kiyomi giggles anyway as her face is littered with kisses, and she crinkles her nose as she laughs at their actions.

Kageyama decides he finds her nose especially cute when it scrunched, so he puts a couple of kisses around her nose, and one on the tip of it. At some point Hinata starts laughing too and Kageyamas' chuckles aren't far behind. They eventually bring it to a halt when their daughters face starts to turn red from all the laughter, and when she starts squirming so much the Kageyama is having a hard time holding onto her. Kiyomi hides her face in her dads arm this time around, still red faced and giggles muffled in Kageyamas' arm.

Hinata looks especially proud of himself, "See Kiyomi? Kisses _aren't_ gross, kisses show that you love someone!"

She pulls her face out of Kageyamas' shirt and looks at Hinata, "Really?"

"Yup! That's why your daddy and I kiss, to show we love each other." Hinata smiles up at him and Kageyama can feel himself smile back.

Kiyomi seems to ponder this for a moment, lower lip stuck out in a pout. She lets out a little "oh!", and looks at them both. "Daddies come closer!"

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, but leans down a little closer to his daughter. Hinata complies as well, standing up on his toes a little. When Kiyomi decides they're close enough, she nods in satisfaction. Kageyama looks at Hinata with a confused expression, and Hinata merely shrugs. The confusion on Hinatas' face is quickly replaces with a look of surprise as Kiyomi bends down and places a kiss on his cheek. Kageyama feels his own face go slack when his daughter places a big lipped kiss on the side of his own face, making a "m-wha!" sound along with it.  
  
She leans back in her dads arms as both men look at her in shock, smiling her brightest smile. "I love my daddies, so I have to give them kisses too!"

Both Hinata and him leave the park with blushing faces that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Kudos are awesome too!


End file.
